Return to an Unfinished Task The Sequel
by Glarie
Summary: *2* Ky is back and is after Syaoran and Eriol for their betrayal. Sakura must find a way to resummon Kero so Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling can once again train their powers to be stronger then Ky's. Can they defeat Ky with all of there powers combine? R+R
1. Two Years Pass By andSurprise Surprise!

**Glarie** - Hai! Minna-san's wish came true!!!! I like to give a **big thanks to those who ask for a sequel** and a **HUGE thanks to my  great friend, Cherry Tenshi, for coming up with this fantastic idea!!!** Ack! Wonder what I do without you!!!!!!!! You're the best!!!!!   So I really hope minna-san likes the sequel!! ^__^ **Also THANK YOU Cherry Tenshi FOR THE TITLE!!!!**

**Here's the full summary**

Ky is back and is after Syaoran and Eriol for their betrayal. Sakura must find a way to resummon Kero so Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling can once again train their powers to be stronger then Ky's. Can they defeat Ky with all of there powers combine? R+R *E+T Pairing!!*

**Thank you all for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

To **Richelle** - Yep! This sequel is about E+T pairing! ^_- I really hope you like it! =)

To **Shirahana** - Yep! The dreams are weird! ;) Just like me with my weird dreams! XD Ohohoho and now *ahem* a sequel peoples who wanted one! ^________^ My friend is so good with plots! @_@ She thought of this WHOLE thing! 

To **SilverDragon207** - Wow! It is?! Thanks! When I first thought of this, I thought it wouldn't receive a lot of reviews! XD I love my imagination!! =) Me so happy you like my fic!!

To **Jadeorchid** - Whoa! Chill down! It's called a fanfic! In real life, Tommy can't even do DDR........I think! ^^;;;;;; Aw well! My fanfic! *sticks tongue* So deal with it lammy!

To **Cherry Tenshi** - Big thanks for plot and for title!!!! Good luck on your ficy!!! Yes, I LOVE being evil! ;) It's just FUN! *Don't ask* And I did not put him in all my fics! That's a total nightmare I swear!! @_@

To **Mashi-maro** - Yeah! DDR totally rules! *lol* I chose the songs me like! Yes, your wish came true! Sequel!! ^__^ Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =)

To **Blueangelbaby** - Ahhhh!! You're right!!!!!! I forgot about Meiling!!!!! @_@ Ack! I was all concentrating on S+S and totally forgot about the others! ;; Well, this chapter you will become witches! again! ;)  Enjoy!!

To **Kitty Kat** - O_O With whip cream and S+S on top!!!! *lmao* Well, I'm glad you like my stories! ;) And of course, thanks a bunch for reviewing my stories!! Arigato gozaimas!!!! Enjoy this sequel! =)

To **Keetra** - Mou! You have to been so mean?! Fine! Whatever! Like I said, I'm not good at fluffs but you didn't have to review saying that! It made me sound real bad! T_T Anyways...................enjoy this........................

To **Sakura_Miaka** - Aww! Thankies for the compliment! You're so nice! And yes, your wish came true! ^0^

To **Hoshi_tomodachis** - Well, yeah, it *sorta* ends nice in that way but most peoples want sequel so oh well....their wish came true! ;) Thankies for reviewing!!!!

To **Dale Jr's Girl #8** - Aww! Thank you for the sweet compliment!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To **Sammie** - Thanks bunch for reviewing! Please enjoy this one!

To **Sakura** - You noticed Meiling wasn't in there too! @_@ *lol* Gomen nasai! I totally forgot!!! Yes ya wish came true!! ^_- Thank you for all your reviews!! Really makes me happy!! ^-^

To **Pink Cherry Blossom** - Eh...what would be cruel? Sorry! I can be real dense or just plain confused! XD I never play fifth mix! I only play third mix! *lol* What you mean POOR TOMMY!? O_O Actually he's a real person in life who constantly stocks me and my friends! XD I decided to add him in story! and of course, thanks for reviewing! ^_-

To **Legendary Street Racer** - Heehee! A word I like to say! Freak of Nature! ^-^ And thanks for reviewing! ^_-

**Return to an Unfinished Task**

**Chapter 1 - Two Years Pass By and...Surprise Surprise!**

**By Glarie**

Sakura Kinomoto is 22 years old now, in her senior year of college. Her hair is still short up to her shoulders, and Syaoran and her have been together since the day they first shared their kiss. She still pretty dense as usual and naive but sometimes can be real serious. College has gone ok for her and during tough times, Syaoran always helps and cheer her up. They face everything together and their love is stronger!

Syaoran Li is 22 years old, in his senior year of college. His hair always as messy as ever which Sakura really loves. Sakura and his relationship has grown stronger everyday. He show Sakura some spells incase of a situation she gets stuck in when she is in danger. Syaoran still serious as ever, but smiles constantly when Sakura is around and of course, his friends.

Tomoyo Daidouji, 22 years old, and in her senior year of college. Her hair dazzling and long to her waist. She's been doing well in school as usual and constantly blushes around Eriol. Yes, she has finally realized she's in love with Eriol. The one guy of her dreams and half reincarnation of the famous magician, Clow Reed. She tries to avoid the feeling which disturbs her heart, but can't avoid the warm feelings she feels around Eriol.

Eriol Hiiragizawa, 22 years old, and also in his senior year of college. His hair stayed the same as always. Not much big changes except the fact that he is falling in love with a dazzling girl, Tomoyo Daidouji. He wouldn't admit to himself that he has actually fallen in love with his best friend. Everytime he blushes around Tomoyo when she's near. Her smile melted his heart definitely. He knew his little cute descendent and his half daughter wanted to get Eriol and Tomoyo together, but Eriol always shot a warning glare.

Meiling Li, 22 years old, in her senior year and still kicks ass. Life has been fair but she still hasn't found true love or dated much. She's doing good in school and Syaoran and Eriol explained all about the witch story again. She was real surprised as well.  Since then, she tried to study magic a lot and train with Syaoran with Sakura and Tomoyo too.

~~~~~

The five of them were walking down the road on a bright sunny day. It was Sunday and they decided to head to the park where there was a crystal clear lake to swim in. Sakura, Syaoran, and Meiling decided to play matchmaker for Tomoyo and Eriol who were such fools that can't admit to each other that they truly care and love for one another. When they reached the park, everyone help set up the food.

"Wow! Such a nice lake!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well, um, let's eat!" Tomoyo suggested.

Tomoyo and Eriol both reached for the bread and their hands 'accidentally' touched each other. They blushed when their hands made contact. (o.O) They backed their hands away a little blushing madly. Sakura, Syaoran, and Meiling smirked. 

_'Crazy blushing fools,'_ Sakura, Syaoran, and Meiling thought.

Sakura grabbed a bread watching Tomoyo and Eriol, frozen. She shook her head and made herself a large sandwich. Meiling shouted next to her ears waking them up to reality.

"Mou Meiling! What the hell was that for?" Eriol asked irritated.

"You lovey dovey couple couldn't snap out of your daydreaming!!!" Meiling exclaimed.

Tomoyo blushed and Eriol scratched his head. Meiling sweatdropped and made herself a sandwich. Sakura and Syaoran shared their sandwich and once in a while chuckle at the blushing fools in front of them.

_'Ok, time to put my plan into action!'_ Meiling thought.

Meiling stood up and stretched. She then took off her blouse and jeans, showing her bikini. That was the cue. Sakura took off her tanktop and skirt, showing a light pink bikini. Syaoran just took off his short.

"Let's go swimming!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Nani!??!!?" Tomoyo and Eriol exclaimed surprised. 

"I didn't know we were going to go swimming?!" Tomoyo said confused.

"*cough* Opps! Gomen nasai! I forgot to mention that!" Meiling replied innocently.

"Gomen Tomoyo!!!" Sakura apologized. "C'mon Meiling!! Syaoran!!"

Sakura and Meiling dived into the lake and laughed. 

"I wanna come," Eriol said.

"Iie!! You can't!" Syaoran said.

"And why is that?!?" Eriol asked.

"You wouldn't want to leave Tomoyo alone, would you??" Syaoran asked.

Eriol sighed. He knew Syaoran was up to something and replied, "Fine...."

"See ya!" Syaoran waved and jumped into the pool making a huge splash.

Sakura, Syaoran, and Meiling were laughing, enjoying themselves. Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting down under a tree watching their friends swim while they were bored. 

"Now what are we going to do..." Tomoyo murmured to herself quietly.

"You are very very trickly cute little decendent..." Eriol muttered watching them swimming.

"Er um uh......" Tomoyo started.

"Eh hai?" Eriol replied.

_'Should I tell him how I feel?! Is that why Meiling tried to get us together or whatever.....'_ Tomoyo thought.

"Uh.........I........." Tomoyo started again.

"Hey me back!" Meiling announced. "And we are done swimming! Let's head back!!"

Meiling looked at Tomoyo and then back at Eriol. 

_'Did Tomoyo or Eriol confess?!? MOU! They wasted the whole time!'_ Meiling thought frowning.

"Eh...what are all of you guys thinking?" Syaoran asked.

"Nothing," Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling replied.

"So...................................how about the movies?????" Sakura suggested.

"Sure!" They all replied.

~~~~~

They arrived at the movies. Meiling insisted on paying for everything. They decided to watch Kiss of the Dragon. (that was in theaters a long time ago but so what?) They took their seats. Tomoyo next to Eriol and Meiling, Sakura, and Syaoran.

30 minutes passed. Meiling looked over at Eriol and Tomoyo seeing them too busy watching the movie.

"Sakura! Syaoran!" Meiling whispered.

"Nani?" Sakura asked.

"Let's go! They're too busy watching!" Meiling whispered.

"Hai!" Syaoran and Sakura answered.

They quietly got up from their seats and walked all the way back to the last row and found three empty spots. They sat down there and observed Tomoyo and Eriol in the dark.

_'This should be interesting....hopefully....'_ Meiling thought.

Meiling looked over to Sakura and Syaoran and finding them making out.

"Oh great! I get stuck with two peoples making out like crazy," Meiling muttered.

~~~~~

Tomoyo was still watching the movie not even noticing that Sakura, Syaoran, and Meiling were gone. Just then he looked at her right and found them missing.

_'You guys are soo sneaky!!!'_ Tomoyo thought.

Tomoyo felt awdward around Eriol. Eriol was watching the movie and hadn't even taken a glance at Meiling's spot. Just then there were a lot of gun shootings in the movie and he thought Sakura would freak out and scream a little but she didn't. He looked over at Sakura's seat.

_'Nani!? Where you guys go to?'_ Eriol thought scanning the theater room.

"What are you doing Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

"It seems like Sakura, Syaoran, and Meiling either ditched us or have been gone for god knows how long," Eriol replied.

Tomoyo giggled.

"I know what they are up to! C'mon! Follow me!" Tomoyo said dragging Eriol along.

"W-What???!?!" Eriol said blushing.

Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's hand and they left to the exit. Meiling noticed that.

"C'mon! They're leaving! Stop kissing and hurry up!" Meiling exclaimed breaking the couple apart.

"Mou Meiling...." Syaoran muttered.

Meiling dragged Sakura and Syaoran to the exit and sneaked quietly behind.

~~~~~

"What are you doing Tomoyo??" Eriol whispered.

"Just pretent we're talking or whatever!" Tomoyo said holding his hands.

Eriol just nodded. They both began talking in a very low voice down the hallway.

Meiling, Sakura, and Syaoran were hiding away against the wall.

"What the hell are they talking about? They're like whispering!!" Meiling complained.

"Let's get closer..." Sakura whispered.

They sneaked behind a bunch of peoples and down closer to Tomoyo and Eriol. They hid behind a wall.

~~~~~

Tomoyo and Eriol were still whispering until Tomoyo spotted Sakura poked her head out a little trying to hear Tomoyo and Eriol.

"I think I found them," Tomoyo whispered.

"Who??" Eriol asked.

"Sakura, Syaoran, and Meiling are hiding right against the wall next to the other room," Tomoyo explained.

"Gotcha!" Eriol said.

Tomoyo and Eriol walked down the hallway to Sakura's direction. Sakura, Syaoran, and Meiling began panicking.

"What should we do!?" Sakura whispered.

"Uh um get into that room!" Meiling ordered.

They opened the door to another theater room and sneaked in. They searched for a seat right at the far end of the corner in the back. 

Tomoyo and Eriol heard the door close and walked to the room.

"Aw! They knew we knew they were spying on us!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

They walked into the large room searching around for Sakura, Syaoran, and Meiling. Sakura ordered Syaoran and Meiling to duck their heads down. 

Tomoyo scanned the first row to the last. She then spotted the top of someone's hair and it was quite messy but not to hard to notice it was Syaoran's hair. She walked over to them and poked Syaoran.

"Now what exactly are you three doing in another movie theater??" Tomoyo asked suspiciously.

"We uh er......" Meiling started.

"Eh...sneaking in duh! What you think we were doing here?!!" Sakura said.

"Um, let's see, probably spying on me and Eriol," Tomoyo answered.

"Where you ever get that absurd idea!??" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Fine, deny the fact you were spying on us," Tomoyo said crossing her arms. 

"Oh well, this movie was getting boring anyways! Let's leave!" Meiling suggested.

Meiling, Sakura, and Syaoran walked out and Tomoyo and Eriol followed along. They sneaked back to the other room and watched the ending where Jet Li put the needle somewhere around his neck and said 'kiss of the dragon'. (I can't remember)

~~~~~

After movie ended, they all went back home. 

_Sakura's and Tomoyo's Apartment_

"Soo........" Sakura started.

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"....did ya tell Eriol you-know-what?" Sakura finished.

Tomoyo blushed red but replied, "N-No......"

"Nani!??! We gave you time!!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I-I didn't have the courage," Tomoyo admitted.

Sakura sighed. "It isn't really that hard is it?! Oh well, I'm going to sleep! Oyasumi nasai!" 

Tomoyo just stood there in the living room.

~~~~~

Sakura took a shower and got dressed in her pj's. She slided under the covers and closed her eyes and slept.

Down in the living room, Tomoyo is still thinking.

_'M-Maybe I should try to tell him tomorrow or I dunno.....'_ Tomoyo thought frustrated.

~~~~~

Next morning Sakura woke up and took a shower. She cooked breakfast. Tomoyo and her got ready for school and ate and left. On the walk to school, Sakura was thinking and going over all the spells Syaoran taught her and Tomoyo.

_'Ok, I can fight since Syaoran taught me. I can do freeze spells and levitation (spelled wrong?)'_ Sakura thought thinking of all the spells. _'But I wish I had my powers back!!! Argg!'_

They then reached the school and entered their homeroom.

"Ohayo minna-san!" Sakura and Tomoyo greeted.

"Ohayo," They replied.

"So when we gonna train??" Sakura asked.

"Eh...I guess after your cheerleading practice," Syaoran replied.

Sakura nodded and the sensei entered with a smile plastered on his face.

"Ohayo minna-san! We got a new student! Please welcome Kenu Masuke! (is that name taken?)" The sensei announced.

A boy with dark red hair and ruby eyes like Meiling walked into the room wearing loose jeans and a t shirt. He bowed in front of the class.

"You may sit next to Meiling Li! Raise your hand Meiling!" The sensei ordered.

Meiling raised her hand. Kenu walked over to her and smiled. Syaoran and Eriol sensed some evil in him. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling did too.

_'Why do I sense evil in him?!'_ Eriol and Syaoran thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Glarie** - Finished with chapter 1!! ^0^ Review please and me wanna hear ya comments! ;) Ja ne!!


	2. So who's the new guy?

**Glarie** - Hi hi! Although school started, not too much homework thank God so I decided to work on this fanfic I had abondoned for awhile! @_@ Actually I was lazy as usual! ^^;; Don't blame me! -.-;; I had my site to work on too ya know! Anywayz, hehe ya happy now? ^_^ Well, gotta say thanks! lol.

To **Cherry Tenshi** - The last chapter wasn't a cliffhanger?!?!! @.@ I thought it was! *smacks head* Oh wellz, I like to get peoples complaining about cliffy's! ^^;;;;; I just smile trying not to laugh! XD

To **Hoshi_tomodachis** - Heehee! I'm not mysterious! It's pretty obvious! -.-;; Hmm....nice prank although I kinda did it with the ice cubes but not with sushi but that's a kewl idea! ^.^ Ouch!!! Yeah, I know how he feels when he bites the ice! _ Heehee thanks again for always giving me ideas!!! :)

To **Jadeorchid** - Wait till I flame your story lamchop!!! If you EVER point my mistakes, I'm giving you a flame!!! and what makes you think Meiling would fall for Kenu? *smiles*

To **Cat** - lol. you really like ExT pairings? I don't really but it's ok! ^.^ My first attempt to try to get them as a couple! ^_^ Kononachiwa? I never heard of that except Konnichiwa! @.@ Heehee, enjoy this chapter and thanks bunch for reviewing! =)

To **Eevetta** - Heehee! Yep yep!!! =D What makes you think I won't continue it?! Jk lolx. Maybe I'll login and click delete story and say, "Oops! My bad! ^^;;;" Anyways, thanx for reviewing!

To **Chibi Aya Lover** - Of course me going to keep writing! ;) You really think Kenu is dressed up? Well, you'll find out! ^_^ And boy, would you be surprised! heehee! 

To **Pink Cherry Blossom** - It's ok! Thank God he doesn't have any class with me!! *dances* And he doesn't stalk me anymore! Woo hoo!! *dances* Don't you just love Ky coming back? =D Heehee I love spying!!!! XD Enjoy fic! ;)

To **Kitty Kat** - O.O Are you that MAD at Sakura?? *sweatdrops* Why does everyone think Meiling is going to fall for Kenu?!! *smiles* Heehee gomen for 3 emails! --;; I kinda got confused with yahoo email and it kept saying, "failure delivery" so I kept sending until I didn't get that messege anymore! @_@ Gomen!!!

To **Keetra** - Seriously? You think I did a good job for ExT pairing?! @.@ LOL! Ew...SakuraxYue is soo freaky! I don't get why peoples make those freaky pairings! I hate reading those! -.-;;; I still don't get WHY peoples make SakuraxTomoyo or EriolxSyaoran fic! *gags* Well, the reason why I didn't read your fic is cause I don't really like long detail paragraphs and I'm not TOO into your fanfic...*runs away hiding in the corner in the darkness* Don't kill me!!! *covers eye*

To **Hikaru Shidou** - Yep this is the sequel for Unexpected Love! =) What?! I'm not fast enough when I update?! C'mon! I'm busy with homework, my sites, my other fanfic, and some other stuffs I hate! _ Thx for review!!!

To **Melissa** - Eh...I got S+S making out in the theater! *lol* Isn't that good enough?!? This fic is mostly focused on ExT durh!

To **Sakura** - Thank you so much for reviewing my story this far!!! Thank you thank you!!!

To **Luna** - *cough* I DON'T like peoples correcting or pointing out my freakin mistakes! _ I hate writing details! They suck to meh so I dun really kare as much! =P

To **Mashi-maro** - ^^ DDR is the best! For me, it's kinda getting old but um still ok I guess! XD Your not dense...just takes awhile to get da story or whatever! x-x @_@ Newaz thx for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah, thx for getting ya friend Kerochan to review! ^^

To **Kerochan** - Wow! x-x;; thanks for the long review! me wuv long reviews! heehee! Ish my story really that good? o.o Most of them I've either been inspired or it's my imagination! ^^ Whoa! So many questions! *dies* You'll find out in the story and just think of the title **Unfinished Task**! Thx for compliment! ^^ and thx for reviewing of courz! =)

**Oh yeah Kenu reminds me of Daisuke Niwa a bit if any of you guys know the anime DNAngel! ^^ Well, not all the descriptions match him! x-x**

**Return to an Unfinished Task (The Sequel)**

**Chapter 2 - So who's the new guy?**

**By Glarie**

_'Why does he seem fimiliar somehow...'_ Syaoran thought.

_'Really Syaoran?'_ Sakura said sending her thoughts telepathically.

_'We cannot let our guards down. Keep an eye on him!'_ Eriol ordered.

_'Ok captain!'_ Tomoyo and Meiling said.

"Ok...I need someone who can show Kenu around the school. How about...Sakura!" The sensei suggested. (I love picking on her XD)

"Hai, I will!" Sakura smiled.

Kenu took a glance at Sakura to Syaoran to Eriol and smiled. Syaoran and Eriol narrowed their eyes at him. When classes has gone by and time for lunch, they compared their schedules and realized that Kenu too has the same classes with them. They show Kenu around the building and chatting.

"So this concludes our tour!" Sakura announced.

"Wow! Large school!" Kenu said in awe.

Meiling looked at Kenu's bright shining eyes like hers but his seems so mysterious that it felt like it hypnotized her. Meiling was so drawn into it, she didn't know that Sakura was calling her. She snapped out of it when she heard a thought run to her head. 

_'Meiling, stay away from him!'_ Syaoran ordered to her telephatically.

_'Ok ok ok!'_ Meiling said.

Meiling rushed over to where Kenu, Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol where. They all rush out to the cherry blossom tree hoping no one took their spots. When they found it empty, they sighed.

"Oh darn! I forgot something! Excuse me please!" Kenu said and ran off.

"Yeah, ok sure, you're excused," Syaoran snorted.

Everyone slapped Syaoran on the back saying how rude he was. Sakura giggled.

~~~~~

Kenu ran back down the hallway and to his locker. After he did his combination, he grabbed his lunch in his locker and smiled evilly. He went over to Syaoran's locker and cast a spell on it and then left to where Sakura is. He ran back outside and sat down next to Eriol.

"Hey Kenu!" Sakura greeted. "Welcome back!"

"Thanks," Kenu smiled.

During the whole lunch, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling were like the only one chatting with Kenu while Eriol and Syaoran glared. Syaoran and Eriol sent their thoughts to each other telepathically. Then the bell rang signaling everyone to head to their next class. They all got up and headed to Physical Education. Syaoran and Eriol show Kenu the boy's locker room and Sakura and Tomoyo went to get dressed. They headed to the blacktop where everyone else was.

"Today we're playing tennis!!" The coach announced and everyone cheered. "Playing one on one! So first up is Syaoran versus Kenu!"

Syaoran smirked and walked to the court along with Kenu. Syaoran got the side where the sun was shining down to his eyes and Kenu had the opposite site where he couldn't see the sun.

"Damn..." Syaoran cursed. _'Just my luck! I had to get this side of the court...'_

Kenu got ready to serve the ball. He threw it up above his head and when the ball fell down right where he wanted it, he smacked the ball to the other side of the court up high in the air. Syaoran looked up to the sky but was blinded by the sun and missed the ball. He cursed. Kenu smirked. They continued playing on and on until the bell rang. Everyone sweatdropped and then left.

"We didn't even get to play!!!" Meiling pout.

"Cause someone was hogging the court," Eriol said.

"Anyways minna-san...need to get change..." Sakura said dragging Tomoyo and Meiling to the girl's locker room.

They changed to their regular clothes and met at the front gate. They decided to walk around and show Kenu some places. Just then Kenu spoke up.

"So is it true about the rumors??" Kenu asked suddenly.

"What rumors??" Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling asked at the same time.

"That there's this haunted house where there are ghosts??" Kenu explained.

"Where you hear that??" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, when I was walking around on the campus in school, I heard many peoples talking about the haunted house," Kenu answered.

"Honto ne???" Sakura asked fear in her voice and curiousity.

"Yes..." Kenu said smiling. "Want to check it out??"

"Sure!" Everyone said except Sakura. 

"C'mon Sakura...you got me to protect you," Syaoran said.

"I do not need you to protect me! Lets go minna-san!!!" Sakura said charging toward no where. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Exactly where are you going to??" Meiling asked curiously.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and sweatdropped and told Kenu to lead the way. When they arrived there, they noticed it was just a small house but everything in there looked dark and old cause you could see through the windows and everything in there. Sakura was the first one to step in.

_'How can she be so brave when she's scared stiff of ghosts?'_ Syaoran wondered.

When Syaoran and Eriol stepped in, they felt some kind of energy and then the door slammed shut. 

"Hoe?!?!!!" Sakura shrieked terrified.

The whole room seem to be creaky and there deep in the rooms sounded real eerie-like. Sakura shivered and hugged Syaoran. The whole room then seem to get foggy and soon the entire house was foggy.

"W-W-What's going o-n-n?!??????????" Sakura asked scared. 

"I don't know..." Syaoran answered calmly.

Even though it was a very small house, it seemed to expand bigger and the floors shifted around. Everyone was seperated. Sakura was now freaked out and tried to find the door.

"W-W-Where's m-minna-s-san???????????" Sakura said shivering. 

Syaoran sent a messege to the others saying, _'Where are you guys?? I can't see you!!!'_

_'We're trapped in this stupid fog!!!'_ Meiling shouted mentally to Syaoran.

_'I feel magic! Do you all minna-san?'_ Eriol asked.

_'Yes, but I don't think any of us are using magic....'_ Tomoyo said to them.

Syaoran then summoned wind element to clear away the fog. 

"You know, you could have done that sooner!" Meiling exclaimed. 

They headed for the door but it was locked. Syaoran kicked it down and they headed outside. When they were outside, they realized that Kenu is still outside.

"Hey...where's Kenu?" Tomoyo asked.

"You think he's really evil?" Sakura asked. "You think he caused that fog...."

Eriol and Syaoran nodded but felt a tap on their shoulders.

"Eh...hi guys!" A voice said behind them.

They turned around to face no other then Kenu himself.

"W-W-W-Wha-t-t!??!!?!!!?!" Eriol exclaimed. "How you get out?"

"There was a window and I um broke the glass and escaped out," Kenu explained.

"Figures..." Syaoran muttered.

It was 4 o clock and the sun was beaming on them. Everyone decided to head to the ice cream parlor. When they arrived, Kenu insisted on paying for all their ice creams and order for them too. Everyone told Kenu what flavor they wanted and Kenu went to order.

_'Fools...'_ Kenu thought.

Kenu then mumbled something in a low voice and handed them the ice cream. They thanked him and began eating while Kenu just smiled. 

"Hey this ice cream is -" Sakura said but fell to the ground and everyone did too.

"Excellent...the fools don't expect anything...now time for me to steal their powers," Kenu said smiling evilly.

Kenu then closed his eye and tried to summon some kind of evil magic to steal their power but he heard giggling.

"Damn..." Kenu muttered.

Kenu ran to the bush and hid in. He spotted three girls walking along. It was Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika.

"Hey you know, that guy is..." Chiharu was going to say when she spotted Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran, and Eriol lifeless body.

"Oh my god!!! What happened??!" Rika exclaimed pointing to their body.

Rika knelt down beside Eriol and check his pulse along with everyone's else.

"I think they fainted..." Naoko said.

Chiharu shook everyone telling them to wake up. After a while, they began to regain concious.

"Huh? Chiharu? Naoko? Rika? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked confused.

"We were walking by when we found you guys here...on the ground! I think you guys fainted!" Rika answered.

"WE DID?!?!" Tomoyo, Sakura, Meiling, Eriol, and Syaoran exclaimed.

"I don't think we could have just faint like that," Meiling said.

"Maybe it was the heat," Naoko said shrugging.

_'Or maybe Kenu...'_ Eriol and Syaoran thought.

In the bushes, Kenu was listening and watching everything. He cursed and silently slip out and walk away.

While Kenu walked home, he smirked thinking, "The fools don't even know that I'm Ky. I'll just have to get their powers and punish Syaoran and Eriol..."

**Flashback**

**Ky's POV**

My spirit floated out of my body once I used all my strength to hurl a large thunderbolt at Syaoran. One of the warlocks have escaped out from the battle and decided to live somewhere where no one knew where he was.

My spirit wondered around the earth and I wanted to punish Syaoran and Eriol for their betrayal but how? Luckily I found that warlock who escaped and I found a friend of his who has very powerful magic. **(Good magic and let's just say that the warlock who escaped has decided to come a good guy! ^_^) **That was when I had an idea. I'm going to use his body to travel to places and when I find Syaoran and Eriol, I'm going to make them pay dearly.

That night, when the guy, Kenu, had fallen asleep, I took over his body and mind. I, now was the owner of his body and can do whatever I want. First off, I kicked the warlock who had decided to become good and set off to find Syaoran and Eriol.

**End of Flashback**

"Stupid witches, they don't even suspect a thing. This is too easy..." Kenu snicked smiling evilly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Glarie** - Heehee sorry but I don't really know what else to write so I stopped there! . I got writer's block ok? And that's the best I can do....for now! xP Please review and if you got any ideas, feel free to say them! ^_^ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
